Anna Belle Aaron Charlena Lara Chris Jonas Benjamin Julian Conor Tyeese William Matthew Karimah Joelle Amanda Dana Julia Nicola Rosa Deepu Lorude and Jillian’s World: The Street We Live On/Transcript
Main: *(Sesame Street Presents) *(Spins Around To The Street We Live On) *(The Street We Live On) *Marshall: Make Way!, Make Way!, Coming Through!, Finshal Business!, Oh!, What Are You Going, Buddy!, Oh!, Hello There!, Were So Happy You Here!, We Wish I Can't Teach Up With For You But We Important Job To Do Right Now!, Backyardigans, Wonder Pets!, Backyardigans! *Linny: Oh!, Hi!, Mr. Pups!, Hola! *Pablo: Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street! *Rubble: Wonder Pets!, Backyardigans!, We Are Ready For Our Important Round!, Range!, Smove!, And Catching Balls! *Tuck: Pups! Pups! *Tyrone: Pups! *Chase: What? *Uniqua: All You Have To Do is Deliver This Package To Buddy Tiny Shiny and Don! *Rocky: Unsecretly Done! *Tasha: Right! *Zuma: Bye, Wonder Pets! Bye, Backyardigans! *Ming Ming: See You Later Pups! *Austin: Adios! *Skye: We Are Off To Buddy Tiny Shiny and Don’s Trash Can! *(The Pups Bumps Into Opening Credit) *Everest: Oh!, Pardon Me!, We Didn't See You There!, Oh!, Hello, Ruff Ruff Tweet and Dave! *Ruff Ruff: Hi There, Pups! *(The Pups Pushes The Box) *Tweet: We, We, We Got It We Going To Hurt! *Tracker: Ruff Ruff Tweet And Dave!, We Going Know Time To Dilly Dally! *Dave: Yeah!, Us Too!, Sorry, Pups!, See You Later! *Marshall: Yeah Thanks Ruff Ruff Tweet And Dave! Now We Feel Like Schedule! Hi, Daniel and Friends!, Hi, Team Umizoomi!, Hi Muno Foofa Brobee Toodee and Plex! *Milli: Hey, Pups! *Muno: Hi! *Daniel Tiger: Pups!, Pups!, Pups! *Rubble: No Time of The Milking Cookies! *Mom Tiger: Sorry! *Tracker: We Working *Everest: Onward & March!, *Butterbean: Hey, Pups! *Friends: Hey, Pups! * Jasper: You Just In Time To Watch The Higglytown Heros’ To Ballet Since For Us! * Higglytown Heros: Woah! * (Higglytown Heros Spin Around) * Eubie: This Is Fun! * Zuma: Be Find Fun! * Higglytown Heros: Woaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! * Chase: Package Is Not A Shirt! and Niether Are We * All: Bye, Pups! * Everest: We Must Her With A Mission! * Gil: Hey Pups * Skye: Hello, Baby Bear!, And Hello Too You Cutie A Daughter Little Girly! * (Curly Bear Grabs The Package) * Chase: Curly Is Not Ask A Package! * Zooli: Me Neither * Rubble: (Grunting) Give Us A Package!, Whoa!, (Pups Crash Into The Niko Sylvia Arrby Sweetie Sesame Workshop Octo Blowhole and Harvey) * Niko Sylvia Arrby Sweetie Sesame Workshop Octo Blowhole and Harvey: (Chicking) * Oobi: Hey!, Everything's Okay, You Guys? * Zuma: Never Better Oobi Uma Kako and Grampu!, But Now, We Must Be Going!, An Extreme You Less!, Sorry, Numberblocks! * Numberblock 1: That's Okay Pups! * Numberblock 2: Ah! * Numberblock 3: Chickens! * Numberblock 4: We Love To Count Chickens! * Numberblocks: 1 2 3 Ha! Ha! * Everest Chase & Rubble: Hello Miffy and Friends! Hi Olivia and Friends! Excuse Squeak Rubber Duckie! Without for Us! * Pups: Oh, Hello, A Little Curious Characters!, Hello, Sunny Rox and Blair! * All: Hi Pups * Tracker & Zuma: Our Use Secretary Can Make A Guitar, Corn and Peg! * Corn and Peg: Gilsha!, We Think! * Marshall Rocky and Skye: At Last!, Buddy Tiny Shiny and Don’s Trash Can! Oooooh! * Wordfriends & Friends: (Hopping Chickens) * Kiki: Wordfriends, How About Us? * Everest: Watch It! * Fresh Beat Band : (Hopping Chicken) * Tracker: Buddy Tiny Shiny and Don! * Shiny: What Is It? * Chase: Special Delivery * Don: Yeah!, Is So A Special About? * Skye: No Need To Thank Us! * Buddy Tiny Shiny Don: Don't Worry!, We Were'nt Going To! * Marshall: And Now, The Day's Work! * Tiny: Must Seen Be Kindergarten!, * Buddy: Yeah!, Ah Oh Yeah That Notied In It! Oh It Know It's From Their Mother! Kindergarten Draw This Picture Of Dorothy!, And Accdienttiy Spiled Some Spaghetti Dinner On It!, We Thoughted You Like It!, Hmm, Like It!, Ha!, We Love It!, Look, It's A Genius!, Look!, It's Medium!, Or The Little Red Meanious! * Zuma: We Think Spiled Their Little Goldfish! * Tiny: Ah!, Just They Feeding Her Spaghetti!, Ha Ha! * (Song Starts) * Anna Belle: (Singing) La La La La La La * Conor: (Singing) Our World! * Aaron: (Singing) La La La La La La * Ben: Our World * Kindergarten Children: We Loves Our Goldfish, Our Crayon Too!, Yeah!, Oh!, Ha Ha Ha That's Our World! * (Song Ends) * Chris: Hi!, This Is Our World!, We Are So Very Happy to See You!, Oh!, and So as Dorothy!, Say Hello, Dorothy! * (Dorothy Swimming and Signing Hello) * Joelle & Chris: Oh!, Guess What We Are Thinking About Today!, Ya-Da-Da-Da! * (Sesame Street Theme Song Starts) * Lara: You Hear That?, Yeah! * (Song Starts) * All: (Singing) Da Da Do Do Do Do Do Do Do! * (Song Ends) * (Door Opens at Sesame Street Friends) * Cricket: Oh!, Look!, It's The Kindergarten Kids! * Julia & Lara: Category:Transcripts